1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a display control apparatus configured to control displaying of information provided to a driver or the like of a vehicle or the like, a method of controlling the displaying, a program of controlling the displaying, and a projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an intensive effort to develop a head-up display apparatus configured to project a display image onto a front windshield so as to allow a user to view a virtual image. Herein, the user is supposed to be a driver of a vehicle or the like. There has also been an intensive effort to develop a head mounted display apparatus configured to project a display image onto a glasses-type wearable terminal so as to allow a user to view a virtual image. These techniques are all based on a similar principle.
A method of controlling a display position of a display image projected onto a front windshield is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-2660 (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional technique).
In the conventional technique, a front windshield is divided into a display allowed area in which a display image is allowed to be displayed and a display prohibited area in which a display image is not allowed to be displayed, where the display allowed area is located in a peripheral area of the front windshield and the display prohibited area is located in the center of the front windshield. In the conventional technique, when the display image is moved to another location on the front windshield according to an intention of a driver, if the destination location to which the display image is specified to be moved is in the display prohibited area, the location of the display image is changed from the specified location to a location, closest to the specified location, in the display allowed area.